Le marchand de sable
by Aly03
Summary: Quand Deaton aide Stiles et Derek a se comprendre.


**# Le marchand de sable [Stiles & Derek]**

* * *

\- On ne va pas en discuter pendant des heures Derek, _s'énerva légèrement Stiles_ , je fais ce que je veux !

Stiles ne baissa pas le regard de celui de l'Alpha bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot. Le Kanima avait encore fait une nouvelle victime dans sa quête de vengeance et il voulait participer au plan pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Surtout que le plan qu'ils avaient, était en grande partie le sien, Scott et Derek avaient approuvés ses idées à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Tu restes ici, _grondait l'alpha_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement de ce dernier. Ils perdaient un temps fou à discuter sur sa présence ou non au plan au lieu de le mettre en action. Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en arquant un sourcil devant l'ordre que venait de lui donner Derek.

\- Comme tu aimes si bien me le rappeler, _clama Stiles en prenant les clefs de sa Jeep posé sur la table_ , je ne fais pas partie de ta meute, _lui rappela-t-il sans le quitté du regard_ , alors ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'obéis pas !

Instantanément les yeux de Derek se mirent à viré au rouge sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Stiles avait le don pour l'énervé en le défiant de cette manière mais il n'en faisait jamais rien. Si cela avait été une autre personne elle serait surement déjà morte mais c'était Stiles et cela changeait tout. Derek regarda Erica puis Isaac et avant que l'humain comprenne ce qui allait se passer il tomba dans les bras de ce dernier inconscient.

\- Vous êtes complètement malade, _s'écria Scott en se tournant vers Derek_

\- C'est un humain, il reste ici qu'il le veuille ou non, _rétorqua le plus vieux en enfilant son éternelle veste en cuire_

\- Ne perdez pas plus de temps, _intervint Deaton qui était venu aidé_ , je m'occupe de Stiles en votre absence

Scott entendit raison et ils finirent par quitter le loft en laissant Deaton veiller sur Stiles. Ce dernier ne mit pas très longtemps à reprendre connaissance. Il se releva doucement en s'asseyant sur le canapé tout en se tenant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je le déteste, _siffla Stiles entre ses dents_

\- Ce n'est pas très agréable d'être mis à l'écart, _lui avoua Deaton en prenant place sur la table base à ses côtés_ Talia avait l'habitude de faire pareil, _se remémora nostalgiquement le vétérinaire_

\- Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart, _se confia Stiles_ , je veux être avec eux et les aider si nécessaire, non pas les attendre gentiment en sécurité.

\- Je sais, _acquiesça Deaton avec un sourire compatissant_ , je sais aussi qu'ici ou là-bas la peur et l'inquiétude que tu ressens ne s'effacera pas

\- Si l'un d'eux venait à …mourir, _avoua difficilement Stiles_ , alors que moi je suis ici je ne me le pardonnerai pas, _murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux en pensant au pire_ , je ne lui pardonnerais pas, _ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes en passant de la tristesse à la colère_

\- Je ne pense pas que Derek comprenne ton entêtement à vouloir participer, _expliqua Deaton_ , je ne pense pas non plus que tu comprennes les raisons qui le pousse à te garder en sécurité.

\- Non ça c'est certain qu'on ne se comprend pas et je ne pense pas qu'on se comprendra un jour, _admit l'humain avec déception_

\- Il faut dire que vous êtes buté autant l'un que l'autre pour admettre quoique ce soit, _marmonna l'émissaire_

Deaton n'ajouta rien de plus trop occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa sacoche. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Stiles, il tenait entre ses mains une petite boite en bois avec le même triskèle que Derek avait tatoué dans son dos.

\- Est-ce que tu veux tenter une expérience _? lui demanda le patron de Scott_

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que cela pourrait aider le groupe ?

\- Je le pense en effet, _répondit-il en ouvrant la boite_

\- Cela consiste en quoi exactement ? _demanda curieusement Stiles_

\- C'est à toi de le découvrir, _lui indiqua Deaton_

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Deaton souffla sur la poudre dorée. En quelques secondes il retomba lourdement sur le canapé.

* * *

Le plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu mais cela n'avait pas non plus été une catastrophe. Derek et Scott avaient réussis à blesser sérieusement le Kanima ce qui leur laissait un peu de répit pour améliorer leur attaque. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du loft, Lydia et Alison se précipitèrent vers Stiles qui était toujours inconscient.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore réveillé ? _s'inquiéta Lydia en se tournant vers le reste de la meute_

\- Ce n'est pas dû au coup d'Erica, _répondit le vétérinaire en revenant de la cuisine_ , nous avons fait une sorte d'expérience en vôtre absence.

\- Quelle genre d'expérience ? _demanda Derek en s'avançant d'un pas_

L'attitude défensive et menaçante que venait de prendre Derek fit sourire Deaton. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que le lien entre Stiles et Derek était unique. Cependant personne dans la meute n'avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

\- Une expérience que je lui ai proposé, _commença Deaton en s'avançant vers l'Alpha le plus âgé_ , une expérience à laquelle tu dois participer

Derek voulu contredire le vétérinaire mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Ce dernier avait ouvert la paume de sa main et la poudre doré s'était envolée vers Derek qui tomba soudainement dans les bras d'Isaac qui avait été assez rapide pour le rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? _interrogea Scott la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction_

Deaton ignora la question de son apprenti et il fit signe à Isaac d'emmener son alpha sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait aux côtés de Stiles. Une fois installé, le vétérinaire déposa la main de Derek sur celle de Stiles pour les liés dans l'expérience. Il poussa un soupire satisfait de son travail maintenant la suite était entre les mains de ces deux têtes de mules. Il leva ensuite le regard vers la meute qui n'avait pas bouger et qui attendait une explication à tout cela.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, _expliqua Deaton_ , vous êtes une seule meute, tous au temps que vous êtes, _souligna-t-il en les regardant chacun leur tour_ une meute avec deux alphas car ce n'est pas autour de Derek ou de Scott que vous gravité …

\- Mais autour de Stiles, _percuta Lydia en regardant ce dernier_ , c'est Stiles le cœur de la meute.

\- En effet, _acquiesça le vétérinaire en souriant_ , vous avez tous une relation spéciale avec lui, Scott à une relation fraternelle, Isaac, Liam et Erica, qu'ils l'admettent ou pas, sont attachés à ce côté réconfortant qu'une mère pourrait avoir, Alison à trouver un confident, Lydia un meilleur-ami, Boyd un ami avec qui rire et en ce qui concerne Derek c'est bien plus personnel que ça.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles avait ouvert les yeux il ne s'entendait pas à être dans un cimetière. Encore moins à vivre la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. L'enterrement de son père. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Deaton et de l'expérience, il savait donc que tout ceci n'était pas réel mais c'était tout de même horrible. Il avait tenté de parler au prêtre lors de son arrivé sans aucun succès, il en avait déduit que personne ne pouvait le voir ni l'entendre. Ce qui le brisa un peu plus fut de se voir, les yeux rougis au bras de Lydia qui voulait être forte pour son ami. Quand la cérémonie avait commencé, il s'était reculer pour éviter d'entendre les discours. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter que son père disparaisse.

\- Stiles ? _l'appela une voix derrière lui_

Cette voix. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se retourna alors doucement pour faire face à Derek. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir de la colère dans son regard. Il supposait que s'il était là ce n'était certainement pas de son plein gré.

\- Où est-ce que l'on est ? _demanda froidement Derek_

\- A l'enterrement de mon père, _répondit tristement Stiles en baisant la tête._

Derek leva enfin les yeux autour de lui, c'est là qu'il vit l'assemblé, le cercueil, les fleurs, le prête, la pierre tombale et une autre version de Stiles complètement effondré. Soudainement tout devint flou, cela ne dura pas longtemps mais assez pour que la scène devant eux disparaissait laissant plus que Stiles et Lydia marchant dans les allées du cimetière. En les voyant s'éloignés Stiles décida de les suivre par curiosité mais aussi parce qu'il avait confiance en Deaton. Il ne voyait pas comment tout cela pouvait arranger les problèmes de compréhension entre Derek et lui mais il était prêt à tenter l'expérience jusqu'au bout. Lorsque son double et Lydia s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe il en fit de même et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que Derek l'avait suivi seulement il était trop occupé à se voir. Il se vit tomber à genou sans prévenir alors que les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Stiles ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi désemparé, il avait l'impression que le Stiles de l'illusion ne pourrait jamais se relever, qu'il était vivant mais mort, vide.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fort pour vivre sans vous, _murmura le jeune homme à terre_ , c'est tellement injuste, _soupira-t-il dans un sanglot_ , je viens de perdre les deux personnes que j'aime en même temps.

Stiles qui avait baisser la tête face à cette scène déchirant la releva en entendant la dernière phrase. Après son père la personne qu'il aimait le plus été supposé être Scott mais il était certain d'avoir vu ce dernier parmi les personnes présentes quelques minutes plutôt. D'un pas incertain, il s'approcha pour arriver à distinguer le nom inscrit sur la pierre.

« Derek Hale, repose enfin en paix »

Son cœur rata clairement un battement, sa poitrine se compressa et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir et faire face à l'alpha qui avait vu la même scène que lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Vous rigolez j'espère ? _s'écria une voix_

Sa voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que le décor avait changé, ils se trouvèrent au loft et devant eux, le double de Stiles s'opposait à toute la meute. Autant quelques minutes avant il avait l'air déplorable autant là il était en colère. A se demander si les événements au cimetière avaient eu lieu dans cette illusion.

\- Non, _répondit Scott les bras croisés sur sa poitrine_ , on ne plaisante pas, on ne veut plus de toi ici.

\- Et le vote a été unanime, _précisa Erica en sourire en coin_

\- Unanime ? _répéta Stiles en se tournant vers Lydia et Alison_

\- Je suis désolée Stiles, _s'excusa cette dernière,_ mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi !

\- Tu es humain, tu n'es pas comme nous, _l'acheva Derek,_ et jamais tu ne seras l'un des nôtres.

Alors que son double claqua la porte du loft, Stiles essuya les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. L'enterrement de son père, la mort de Derek et maintenant l'abandon de ses amis, de sa famille. Le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son cœur déjà meurtrie.

\- Je sais ce qu'on est en train de voir, _murmura Stiles_

Le loft devint alors flou et l'entrepôt à la frontière de Beacon Hill apparu sous les yeux de Stiles et Derek. Ce dernier était resté discret, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les personnes qui l'entourait, il était plus du genre à les plaquées contre les murs en les menaçant de leur arracher la gorge avec ses dents. La scène qui se déroulait devant eux était aussi déconcertant que les trois précédente. Une version de Stiles était allongée sur le sol de l'entrepôt et reposait dans les bras de Derek. L'alpha avait les yeux d'un rouge foudroyant qui transmettait non pas de la colère pour une fois mais de la peine. A ce moment, Stiles compris qu'il n'était plus question de lui à présent mais de Derek.

\- Son cœur bat de plus en plus lentement, _murmura Isaac qui était jusqu'à là à l'écart_

\- Fait le Derek, _lui intima Scott_ , il pourra me blâmer, me haïr, mais je ne veux pas le perdre !

\- Non, _renonça l'alpha_ , je ne peux pas, pas encore une fois !

\- Ce n'est pas Paige, _se permis Lydia les larmes aux yeux_ , et il va mourir si tu ne fais rien, tu n'as rien à perdre Derek et je suis certaine qu'il voudrait que ce soit toi !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Derek se transforma en saisissant le poignet de l'humain dont la vit s'enfuyait de son corps et le mordit avec une délicatesse que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. Il regarda désespérant l'adolescent dont le cœur continuait de faiblir avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un rugissement à glacé le sang de quiconque. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit ils étaient d'un jaune or avant de revenir à leur couleur rougeâtre. En voyant cette scène Derek comprit enfin de quoi il était question mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une lumière éblouissante les obligea à fermer les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda une voix qui paraissait lointaine_

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans répondre à la question avant de pouvoir s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante du loft.

\- Je suis revenu ? _demanda Stiles pour être vraiment certain que ce n'était pas une nouvelle illusion_

\- Oui, _le rassurant Deaton_ , vous avez vu tout ce que vous deviez voir !

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? _répéta Lydia assise à ses côtés_

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, _murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Deaton_ , vous saviez qu'on devrait voir nos plus grandes peurs n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je suis désolé, _acquiesça le vétérinaire_ , mais j'espère que cela t'a apporté certaines réponses

\- Oui mais j'ai de nouvelles questions aussi _, dit-il en se tournant vers Derek._

* * *

Le loft n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux lorsque Stiles était là et pourtant on pouvait entendre le bruit des poutres craquées. Ce dernier avait complètement perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était revenu de ce monde parallèle. La meute avait décidé de les laissés seuls pour qu'ils puissent discuter cependant Derek s'était exilé dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il était alors resté là, assis sur le canapé en repensant à toutes ces peurs qui s'était matérialisées devant lui. Ça lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses très importantes qu'il avait gardé en lui. Se passant une main sur son visage, il se leva pour rejoindre la chambre de l'alpha. Il était temps de mettre les choses à plat. Il savait que Derek l'avait entendu se lever et s'approcher alors il entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Il le vit allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés mais Stiles savait qu'il ne dormait pas, ses traits étaient trop tendus pour que ce soit le cas. Il n'osait plus bouger alors il resta appuyé contre la porte qu'il venait de refermée.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux surement pas en parler, _commença Stiles_ , mais pourtant il le faut.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, _grogna Derek sans bouger_

\- Parce que sinon on aura fait tout cela pour rien, _rétorqua immédiatement le jeune humain,_ j'aurais fait face à mes plus grandes peurs sans que cela change quoique ce soit, _confessa-t-il le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse le contrôler,_ je sais que tu n'as rien demandé mais moi j'étais d'accord, _avoua-t-il en se concentrant sur le sol de la chambre_ , je voulais tenter de te comprendre parce qu'on est incapable de se parler.

\- Stiles _, commença le loup en se relevant_ , je ...

\- Non, _l'interrompit ce dernier_ , laisse-moi finir _le supplia-t-il_ , faire face à mes peurs m'a fait réaliser des choses que je n'avais pas conscience de ressentir ou que du moins je ne voulais pas admettre _, avoua Stiles en évitant le regard de Derek_ , et j'ai compris ton obstination à vouloir me mettre à l'écart, _continua-t-il sans se rendre compte que l'alpha venait de se raidir_ , tu ne veux pas revivre ce que tu as vécu avec Paige, tu ne veux pas perdre un autre humain à cause de la morsure et je le comprends mais ….

\- Non, _le coupa le loup en se levant_ , non tu ne comprends pas !

\- Alors explique-moi, _risqua Stiles en s'avança vers lui_ , explique-moi ce que je n'ai pas compris !

\- Je … tu, _bafouilla pour la première fois l'alpha peu sur de lui_ , toi d'abord, _exigea-t-il en reprenant contenance_ , j'ai compris ta peur de perdre ton père mais je n'ai pas compris les deux autres, _dit-il en_ _levant son regard vers celui de Stiles_

\- Que tu l'admettes ou non, Scott et toi former une seule meute et plus le temps passe et moins j'ai l'impression d'y appartenir, _répondit Stiles en baissant les yeux_ , tu n'arrêtes pas de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un humain et que jamais je ne serais comme vous alors je me dis qu'un jour Scott, Lydia et Alison finiront par penser comme toi et ce jour-là ça sera fini, _expliqua-t-il avant de prendre un moment avant de continuer,_ je ne sais pas comment expliquer la dernière de mes peurs, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour dire ce que je ressentirais si je venais à te perdre, _se confia Stiles en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre_ , je ne veux pas l'admettre mais il est bien possible que ce que j'ai dit sur cette tombe soit réel.

Face à la fenêtre de la chambre, Stiles ferma les yeux en s'attendant à être plaqué contre un mur face aux aveux qu'il venait de faire mais rien. Doucement il les rouvrit mais il fut incapable de bouger lorsqu'il sentit Derek derrière lui.

\- A toi, _murmura-t-il alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée_

\- Tu ne fais pas partie de la meute Stiles, _commença l'alpha en se mettant face à lui_ , tu en es le cœur et rien ne pourra changer ça, _lui avoua-t-il en lui relevant le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux_ , et je n'ai pas peur de perdre un autre humain, _souffla Derek n'aimant pas se dévoiler autant_ , j'ai peur de te perdre toi Stiles et seulement toi, _souligna-t-il en souriant lorsque le cœur de Stiles eut quelques ratés_ , tu es mon ancre, mon attache à mon humanité et j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de devoir te transformer malgré ta volonté et que ça ne fonctionne pas, j'ai peur, malgré mon statut d'alpha, de devenir un oméga parce que je t'aurais perdu, je … _s'arrêta-t-il en fermant les yeux ne pouvant aller plus loin_

\- Alors premièrement, la morsure ne fera pas le poids contre mon hyperactivité alors il est obligé que je survive, _plaisanta Stiles en posant une main incertaine sur la joue de l'alpha qui ouvra les yeux à ce contact_ , deuxièmement ça ne serait pas contre ma volonté si c'est pour me sauver d'une mort certaine, _avoua-t-il avec un demi sourire_ , et pour finir comment me perdre pourrait te faire devenir un oméga ? _demanda Stiles d'une voix tremblante_

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, _regretta Derek en enlevant la main de Stiles_ , je ne veux pas que cela change quoi que ce soit, _dit-il avec l'intention de sortir de la chambre_

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi, _assura Stiles ce qui stoppa Derek_ , je n'ai fait que ça depuis que le reste du groupe est parti, _expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant petit à petit du loup_ , je ne comprenais pas pourquoi te perdre étais une de mes plus grandes peurs et puis tout est devenu clair au fil des secondes, _avoua-t-il le cœur battant la chamade_ , je t'ai dit que c'était bien possible que ce soit réel mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y a aucun doute, _corrigea-t-il en se tenant derrière Derek_ , depuis notre rencontre dans la forêt, toi et moi, on est comme l'eau et le feu, on se dispute tout le temps, on est pratiquement jamais d'accord sur rien mais en faisant attention, c'est vers toi que je me tourne quand j'ai un problème, quand tu es là mon cœur s'accélère, on peut penser que c'est par peur mais soyons honnête ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de toi et puis ce n'est plus Lydia depuis un moment déjà, _énuméra-t-il la voix incertaine_ , je pense savoir ce que je représente pour toi mais ça ne change rien parce que je t'aime déjà depuis longtemps, j'avais juste trop peur de l'avouer.

En quelques secondes, Stiles se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de la chambre mais il n'en fut pas surpris. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il plongea son regard dans celui rougeâtre de Derek, non par peur, mais par désir car c'était aussi ce qu'il voyait. Il voyait Derek faire des aller-retour entre son regard et ses lèvres ce qui le fit sourire. Il savait qu'une part de Derek avait envie de l'embrasser mais il savait aussi que l'autre part tentait d'assimiler la situation et de faire la liste des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner s'il profitait juste du moment. Stiles posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Derek ce qui sembla ainsi le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, _lui demanda Stiles en s'approchant légèrement_

Et c'est ce que Derek fit, il arrêta de réfléchir et combla la distance restante pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement de bien-être. Il fallait dire que la tension était devenue palpable entre les deux et maintenant ils ne contrôlèrent plus rien. Les mains de l'un explorant le corps de l'autre dans une désorganisation la plus totale. Les vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens pour finir sur le sol de la chambre, Stiles n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gémissements qui excitait encore plus le loup de Derek. Le loup avec reconnu Stiles comme étant sien et l'avoir maintenant à porter de main le rendait totalement fou. Derek qui avait fini par allongé Stiles sur le lit se releva lorsqu'il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa transformation. Les crocs sortirent ainsi que les griffes mais Stiles n'en n'eut pas peur bien au contraire il était satisfait de lui faire un tel effet. Il bascula pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le loup et il commença à déposer des baisés sur son torse, sur sa clavicule, dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire puis sur les lèvres. A ce contact Derek repris forme humaine instantanément en reprenant le dessus sur Stiles qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois sous son homme. Cette nuit fut leur première fois, elle fut magique et ils eurent l'impression de se comprendre pour la première fois, sans filtre, sans non-dit, sans mensonges.

* * *

 **Bonsoir mes petits loups,**  
 **Alors comment vous avez trouver cet OS ?**  
 **Oui encore un MxM Stiles & Derek mais je suis complètement accro pour le moment ! **  
**XOXO**

 **Aly03**


End file.
